Various advanced driver assistance systems incorporate visual, acoustic and/or sensor warnings. Visual interfaces for these assistance systems must minimize both driver reaction time to warnings and the workload on the driver to comprehend and respond to the warning or information. Conventional instrument panel and center-stack displays require the driver's attention be drawn away from navigating the vehicle. Similarly, idealized heads up displays can be jarring and sometimes distracting to the driver.
Therefore, a need in the art exists for a driver assistance system that utilizes the driver's peripheral vision and allows the driver to keep both hands on the wheel while maintaining focus in their direct line of sight. In doing so, drivers can gain valuable and important reaction time in critical driving situations. There is also a need in the art for improved illumination systems and methods that illuminate the interior of the vehicle using visible and/or infrared light. These illumination systems may be used by occupant monitoring systems to monitor the occupants of the vehicle.